educationfandomcom-20200222-history
5 day lesson plan
VITAL INFORMATION Subject(s):Physical Education Topic or Unit of Study Physical Education Grade/Level: 9 Objective: TLW describe the main ideas/arguements from sections of Plato's Republic, apply those ideas to how our class should be run, and analyze Plato's arguement for weaknesses. Summary: This lesson begins to teach textual analysis procedures while familiarizing students with one of the bases of Western governance IMPLEMENTATION Learning Context: This lesson develops academic reading and analytical skills, introduces social skills through debate and requires development of administrative skills through fulfillment of deadline and task requirements. Procedure: Pre-Lesson assignment: Students divided into study pods, assigned an interesting section of the Republic to read as HW. 5 ideas/concepts/points to be highlighted and copied onto notecards or into notebook for sharing in class the next day. Lesson Day 1: Students go to groups and share from notes. Teacher to monitor sharing for accuracy. Students then change groups to spread the knowledge, taking notes of new ideas along the way. These notes will be turned in as classwork for participation grade. Lesson Day 2: Teacher will lead class wide discussion/debate about ideas of Plato's republic, testing student comprehension and application of the ideas of Plato's republic by applying them to the classroom. Students will be taught proper debate decorum and be introduced to debate logic rules for later use in larger projects. Differentiated Instruction: ELL students will be assisted with the reading by more advanced classmates in thier cooperative learning groups. All students will use dictionaries to complete a worksheet. Sample Student Products: Students will propose class rules based on reading, debate these rules then create a display of the class rules Collaboration: Students will work collaboratively & individually. Students will work in groups of 4. Time Allotment: 2 class periods. 55 Min. per class. Author's Comments & Reflections: Starting off the year with a difficult assignment that can be completed with significant help from other students and the teacher will instill confidence in students for later, larger projects. By reading selections directly from Plato, students will encounter the ideas unfiltered by a textbook and have to come to their own conclusions to share with the class. MATERIALS AND RESOURCES Instructional Materials: Copies of Selected sections of Plato's Republic, or a url to an online version (depends on availability). List of board prompt questions. Notebooks, pens, notecards. Toga and sandals. Resources: Materials and resources: Teacher copies of cliff's notes or other study notes Links: 1. MIT Classics Library- Plato's Republic STANDARDS & ASSESSMENT Standards: AZ- Arizona Academics Standards • Subject : Language Arts • Subject/ Grade/ Domain : Reading • Grade : GRADE 9 • Strand : Strand 3: Comprehending Informational Text • Concept : Concept 3: Persuasive Text: Explain basic elements of argument in text and their relationship to the author’s purpose and use of persuasive strategies. Performance Objective PO 1: Identify the central argument and its elements (e.g., argument by cause and effect, analogy, authority, emotion, logic) in persuasive text. • Subject : Social Studies • Standard 1: History: Students analyze the human experience through time, recognize the relationships of events and people, and interpret significant patterns, themes, ideas, beliefs, and turning points in Arizona, American, and world history. • Grade Range : PROFICIENCY (Grades 9-12) • Key Idea/Concept 1SS-P2: Demonstrate knowledge of research sources and apply appropriate research methods, including framing open-ended questions, gathering pertinent information, and evaluating the evidence and point of view contained within primary and secondary sources. Performance Objective 2: Identify an author’s argument, viewpoint, or perspective in an historical account • Key Idea/Concept 1SS-P4(1SS-E12): Describe the geographic, political, economic, and social characteristics of the Ancient Greek and Roman civilizations and their enduring impact on later civilizations, with emphasis on: Performance Objective 2: the development of concepts of government and citizenship, specifically democracy,republics, and codification of law Category:Lesson plans